


【AL ABO】隐秘情人

by Charlieeee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieeee/pseuds/Charlieeee
Summary: 莱戈拉斯似乎有点不对，在百般追问下，阿拉贡得到了答案。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【AL ABO】隐秘情人

阅读须知：

1.AO关系纯属私设，互相制衡又互相控制，但因为O的珍贵，地位是高于A的

2.人物ooc在所难免，如有错误请指出，欢迎讨论（球球大家多留评论吧

3.匆忙短打，没有修文，有语病or错字请告知 

正文：

这事发生在战斗之后，他们的两位小霍比特同伴被乌鲁克族抓走，而剩下的三个不得不横穿北高原，去往艾森加德。

意外就发生在潦草休息的一个夜晚。

矮人早已瘫在地上睡得昏天黑地，他们几乎日夜不休，今天仅有三个小时休整。可怜身材受限的矮人，不得不耗吃奶的劲才能追上腿长的同伴。好不容易有那么一点休息时间，当然是立刻陷入黑沉的睡梦。

阿拉贡看了一眼沉睡的矮人，走到莱戈拉斯身边。

年轻的精灵沉默地站立着，他淡金的长发柔顺地散在背后，整个人笼罩在朦胧的薄雾之中，从背后看宛如一株灵秀又茁壮的幼树在荒芜贫瘠的土地上生长。

但阿拉贡看到的却不是这些。

“莱戈拉斯，“阿拉贡皱着眉头，望着精灵俊秀的侧脸，“你今天的状况不大对劲。”他回忆着精灵今天的情况，哪怕莱戈拉斯像往日一样冲在最前面，阿拉贡也敏锐地察觉到精灵的不对劲，他不像之前一样有力，交流中也更多的是沉默，身手更是不符合绿叶王子的迟钝。谁能想到莱戈拉斯·绿叶，幽暗密林最为敏捷轻盈的射手能有脚滑的一天？就连金霹雳都能察觉到精灵小子的不对劲，偷偷拉住阿拉贡询问今天是不是什么特殊日子。

阿拉贡迟疑地看着精灵，暗淡月光流淌在他淡金色的睫羽上，莱戈拉斯抿住嘴唇，阿拉贡这时才看到精灵的疲惫与憔悴与黯淡的脸庞，他就像一株没有得到雨露的幼苗恹恹地垂下叶片。

“梵拉在上！”阿拉贡加重了声音，他双手放在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，“莱戈拉斯，我的朋友，你遭遇了什么！”

人类的手握住精灵的肩膀，他能感受到莱戈拉斯的纤细与微微颤抖，这让阿拉贡的心更有了隐秘的刺痛，他忠诚可爱的朋友在他不知道的时候忍受着痛苦，而他竟然现在才发现！这可是莱戈拉斯，一向高傲又率直的精灵从来不习惯柔弱，而正是因为他的坚强，阿拉贡才更觉得大事不妙。

莱戈拉斯像一只犹豫要不要相信猎人的白鹿，他并非不信任阿拉贡，而是这一件事重要到并非可以分享。但他看到人类焦急的神情，察觉到他紧张而焦虑，以至于因为自己而惶恐痛苦，莱戈拉斯不得不受到触动，他拥有一位正直又高尚的同伴。

于是精灵犹豫了一下，决定向他吐露自己的秘密。

“无需如此痛苦，我的朋友。”莱戈拉斯脸上浮起淡淡的潮红，耳尖也在不由自主地微微抖动，精灵在羞涩与忐忑中说，“我的发情期要到了。”

阿拉贡的瞳孔有一瞬间的放大，他发现自己不得不用全新的眼光去看待这位王子。

自古以来，omega都是珍贵而稀少的。每一位omega都享有美誉，无数的追求者倾家荡产只为求得她们的青睐，omega才华横溢貌美多情，是属于大陆的珠宝，也是所有种族的母亲与大家长，被尊重爱戴的同时享有权利与地位。

据阿拉贡所知，整个大陆上的omega也不超过三百。

而最令他震惊的是，如此一位宝贵的omega站在他面前，成为了最骁勇善战的战士。她们先天便比Alpha更柔弱，比起战斗更适合指挥坐镇后方，而不是拿着弓箭奋战在血腥的战场。尽管莱戈拉斯没有详说，阿拉贡依旧被他的高洁与意志所撼动，哪怕是Alpha也不会愿意放弃自己的安逸，阿拉贡在游荡的数十年间早已司空见惯，但自愿放弃？哪怕是乞丐也无法阻碍阿拉贡向他献上自己的敬意。

但随即他想到了一个问题，这就是今天的核心了。

“莱戈拉斯，你没有草药？”阿拉贡皱着眉头，询问着精灵。而精灵的脸上罕见地带有了尴尬与怯意，“我很抱歉，之前的战斗应该是遗漏了，而这附近也没有。”说到最后，宛如百合一样洁白的脸庞更是羞红起来，这怕是精灵王子第一次遇到如此尴尬的场面。

莱戈拉斯不得不承认这是他最尴尬的一次，不但在好感对象（应该只有那么一点）的面前露怯和丢三落四，而且他的失误很有可能会拖队伍的后腿。一想到凶吉难辨的两位小同伴，精灵就不得不焦急，但他的发情期很有可能会耽误时间，这让莱戈拉斯羞愧难当。

没有草药，意味着莱戈拉斯的信息素会暴露，可能会在追查的路上被半兽人察觉。更严重的是发情期会让精灵陷入被情欲操控的三天。但他不可能将莱戈拉斯一个人丢在这，发情期的omega脆弱又容易被伤害，就算莱戈拉斯的强大毋庸置疑，阿拉贡仍然抗拒这一可能性。

更不要提可能会被吸引过来的Alpha。

如果他们强迫莱戈拉斯怎么办？

如果莱戈拉斯被标记了怎么办？

如果莱戈拉斯被......

最后的想法宛如一道惊雷，让游侠一下子愣住。他并非不懂感情的愣头青，数年来的游历经验使阿拉贡成为最能洞察人心的一个，他能清楚的知道自己刚刚的想法透露了什么。

他的占有欲，他的情愫，他的关注.....

他的莱戈拉斯。

一阵无名状的眩晕袭上阿拉贡的心间，他从未想过自己会对朋友起这样的心思，这让游侠一时难以面对无条件信任他的精灵，他就像一个卑劣小人，在天真的孩童面前羞愧难当。

但同时，大胆可怕、无耻下流的念头不可避免地闯入他的脑海。

如果，阿拉贡想，如果，莱戈拉斯愿意让他标记.....

一阵干涩涌上喉咙，他从未觉得自己如此卑鄙又可怕。

他看着精灵纯洁又信任的眼神，就像一头幼鹿亲切地走向持枪的猎人，却不知道猎人心心念念他漂亮的灵魂与雪白的肉体。

当莱戈拉斯听见阿拉贡的提议时，很难说清楚他是快乐还是悲伤。

他当然喜爱着他的朋友，但这一份喜爱又绝对不同于对金霹雳他们，这一份感情让稚嫩的精灵王子感到心脏被不同方向地拉扯，但他又尚且年轻到不能说明这是不是真切的爱情。

他年幼又无知，先是被精灵从保护，再又是被阿拉贡保护，一颗心放在变强与朋友上的精灵在感情方面天真的就像幼童，情窦初开也让他无措。

莱戈拉斯只能确认一件事，那就是他愿意让阿拉贡标记。

当牙齿咬上那一片嫩肉时，莱戈拉斯只感觉自己被一股热流冲击。他不由软了腿，被难得强硬的游侠一把扣在怀里，纤细的腰被游侠死死握住，两个人紧紧贴在一起，莱戈拉斯甚至可以感知到他身体的热度。

阿拉贡垂着眼，他感受到手掌下的美丽与脆弱，于是一只手温柔地抚摸着精灵的脊背，却又同时狠狠地给莱戈拉斯注入了自己的信息素，他或许咬得太狠了，耳边传来精灵细细喘气的颤音。或许这意味太浓太重，让第一次被标记的精灵难以承受，他的后穴流下动情的水液，悄悄染湿了精灵的外衣。阿拉贡只能强制自己离开，他难以再看精灵脸上暧昧的潮红，蓝眼睛中的水雾弥漫和不断抖动的耳尖。

哪怕只是一次没有实际插入的标记，莱戈拉斯依旧被给予了高潮。

这让阿拉贡生起又怜又爱的控制欲与施虐欲，他强忍亲吻精灵侧脸、逗弄他敏感耳朵，把他压在身下狠狠欺负的冲动，用手轻轻覆盖住莱戈拉斯失神的眼睛。

“休息一下吧，莱葛。”

阿拉贡讲精灵拉入怀中，让他半躺在自己的胸膛，另一只手轻柔地安抚着精灵不断颤抖的身体，第一次还是太过了，他只是一片年轻的绿叶。阿拉贡甜蜜又苦涩地想。

而莱戈拉斯在炽热的黑暗中微微张大了眼睛，微垂的睫羽轻轻荡过阿拉贡的手掌。

这是3019年二月普通的一天。

END

感谢观看


End file.
